


I can't endure this

by Blancalill



Series: drabble month [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Domestic, M/M, Multi, Napping, Short & Sweet, norenmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 00:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blancalill/pseuds/Blancalill
Summary: Jaemin wants a kiss and maybe he gets one in the end.





	I can't endure this

**Author's Note:**

> sick as frick today so this is quick and short... todays word was 'endure' and i had NO plans but this happened

Renjun pinches Jaemin’s cheeks as Jeno puts Jaemin on his lap. Both of them cooing over Jaemin no matter how much he tries to fight them off. It’s not often Jaemin is caught blushing, but no matter what he said there was no denying the red decorating his cheeks.

Huffing Jaemin gives into the attention. Their hugs and pinching quickly turning into small pecks. Jeno making sure to give his neck lots of soft pecks making Jaemin giggle.

With his hands on each side of Jaemin’s face, Renjun peppers him with kisses. One kiss on his forehead, one on each of his cheeks, a few pecks on his nose. It feels nice to get kisses, but Renjun isn’t kissing him in the right place.

“Renjun,” he whines out loud. The kisses stop as Renjun laughs.

Jeno tries to shush him but Jaemin only whines louder. Both of his boyfriends laughing at him. It feels a little pathetic to whine for kisses in the library, but he really hates when they hold their kisses away from him.

“I can’t endure this!” He huffs loudly. Both Renjun and Jeno stop to stare at him. Jaemin only noticing now that his eyes have fluttered close.

“Somebody has learnt some new words,” Renjun coos. Jaemin once again blushing. Ignoring Renjun’s teasing he only pouts.

With Jeno’s strong arms around him and Renjun’s soft hands on his face, Jaemin closes his eyes again. He shuffles around a little so he can lean his head against Jeno’s shoulder. The plan is to ignore the boys until one of them finally kiss him.

Jaemin feels Jeno chuckle against his back as his mind slips out. Falling asleep within minutes on Jeno’s shoulder. He barely registers Renjun’s hands slipping off his face in his sleepy state, but it doesn’t matter. Sleep is the only important thing now.

It’s not until an hour later that Renjun wakes him up with a small peck to his lips and a hand pushing his hair back. A grin spreads across Jaemin’s lips, “I win,” he says groggily. Jeno’s chest once again shaking against his back with his chuckles.

“Sure you do,” he says with a kiss to the crown of Jaemin’s head.

Renjun only rolls his eyes but gives Jaemin’s forehead a peck anyway. He also gives Jeno a peck but Jaemin can’t tell where that landed. “Come on baby we gotta leave,” Jeno whispers into his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

“Don’t wanna,” he groans.

Two minutes later he’s walking back to his dorm, Jeno holding his hand and swinging it back and forth while Renjun rants about his essay. It’s getting chilly, but Jaemin feels all warm and cosy with his boys. He turns to give Jeno a quick peck. Not answering any of his questions about the sudden affection.

A smile spreads across his lips thinking about them. A smile he always has around the two of them. A smile they cause by just being in his orbit.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for readingggg
> 
> my twt is @foryukjaem :)


End file.
